


Exclusive Feeder

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Indonesia, Mythology - Freeform, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: [Human!Sai-Succubus!Ino]. Smut.Hubungannya dengan Ino hanya sebatas kontrak.Bisnis.Kontrak antara succubus dengan exclusive feeder-nya.Tugas Sai hanyalah memberi makan Ino dengan melakukan hubungan seks. Ino mendapatkan makanannya, sementara Sai mendapatkan uang.Sesederhana itu.Seharusnya.Sayang. Perasaan ikut dilibatkan di sini. Hatinya terlanjur mengambil kendali.Sai sadar ia bermain api, dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak jatuh hati.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Exclusive Feeder

**Disclaimer** (c) : semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Charas** : Sai. Ino Yamanaka. Uzumaki Naruto. Jiraiya. Shikamaru and Chouji (mentioned)

 **Warning** : AU. Human!Sai. Succubus!Ino. Mythology world. Kinda OOC, i guess?. Explicit smut. Kata kata kotor dan kasar. Knotting.

.

.

* * *

• **Exclusive Feeder •**

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir semingguan lebih ini Sai tak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa melukis di ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang sudah ia modifikasi sedemikian rupa dan dia deklarasikan sebagai studio lukisnya.

Hari ini pun begitu jua. _Tak ada yang berbeda._

Sai lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya terduduk di bangku, tepat di depan sebuah kanvas yang disangga easel kayu. Kanvas di pusat ruangan itu adalah kanvas yang sama yang selama semingguan ini digarapinya. Berkutat untuk membuatnya _sempurna_.

Alisnya yang hitam legam berkerut, membingkai wajahnya yang serupa aristokrat.

Dia tak kenal lelah, tak patah arang untuk memoles lukisannya hingga apa yang ia impikan tersaji di depan mata.

Ia tak menerima kata lain.

_Sempurna adalah kata yang dicarinya._

Lukisan ini **harus** sempurna karena ini adalah buah mahakarya-nya.

 _Masterpiece_ -nya.

Hasil karyanya yang nantinya akan di- _display_ di pameran universitas. Pameran yang bisa saja menjadi batu loncatan untuknya, untuk karier lukisnya di masa yang akan datang. Mengingat akan banyak orang yang hadir melihat. Bisa saja diantaranya adalah pengamat seni atau _collector_ lukisan.

Lukisan ini juga bukan hanya serta merta sebagai mandat untuk memenuhi tugas akhir semesternya—lebih dari itu, melukis seolah menjadi media teraupetik-nya sendiri. Terlebih untuk karyanya yang satu ini.

Sai juga ingin menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk akhirnya _memamerkan dia._

_Muse-nya._

Sang muse yang tiada dua. _Mempesona_.

Yang secara konstan menginspirasi Sai untuk menuangkan kecantikannya dalam kanvas seputih mega.

Di kanvas itu, ia menggoreskan sketsa seorang wanita, tanpa busana, berdiri di ujung tebing lautan.

Di bawah wanita itu, ombak-ombak besar mengelilinginya, seakan meraung. Murka. Menghantam tebing tanpa ampun.

Sai menggambar wanita itu berdiri memunggunginya. Surainya yang panjangnya hampir melewati paha belakang terbang dibelai angin, menciptakan ilusi seolah tengah menari-nari, hampir menutupi sebuah ekor yang menjuntai jatuh.

Di punggung wanita itu ada dua sayap besar, membentang terbuka dalam keagungan. Sang wanita berdiri di paling ujung tebing, dengan kedua sayap yang terpapar terbuka—seperti seakan-akan ia bisa terbang kapan saja, dalam sekejap mata.

.

Pergi.

 _Dan meninggalkannya_.

.

Sai memang tak menggambar wajahnya. _Sengaja._

Karena sejujurnya, ia pun tak yakin ia bisa melukiskan kecantikan sebesar itu dengan apik. Selain itu, ia tak mau membagi kecantikan itu dengan sembarang mata.

Kepala wanita itu menatap lurus ke arah depan—sedikit terdongak ke arah hamparan langit luas, entah apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya di atas sana. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh kepada Sai, bahkan mengerling pun tidak.

_Dia tak pernah melihat Sai._

Namun meskipun begitu, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, siapapun yang memandangnya akan terpesona. Keindahannya tetap memancar dari figurnya yang unik dan majestik, meski Sai berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Maka dari itu, Sai membutuhkan _sempurna_.

Ia harus bisa membawa kecantikan itu dengan sempurna lewat goresan kuasnya.

Karena sang _muse_ adalah definisi dari kata sempurna itu sendiri.

Satu tangannya mengenggam kuas, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menyangga palette kayu. Kuasnya bergerak selaras, meliuk-liuk, memoles warna kuning dan biru diantara garisan-garisan tegas.

Kuning dan biru adalah perpaduan warna favoritnya.

Perpaduan dwiwarna itu juga bisa ditemui sejauh mata berlari, memandangi sudut-sudut studio lukis pribadi pria itu. Diantara berbagai lukisannya yang lain, tak sukar untuk menemukan lukisan-lukisan wanita berambut pirang dengan netra biru laut, menghiasi dinding sana sini. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam arang itu memiringkan kepalanya, meneliti setiap detailnya dengan seksama. Kedua alisnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi, matanya menatap penuh kalkulasi, mengkontemplasi hasil sapuan kuasnya pada kanvas di hadapan.

Kepalanya sedetik kemudian terangguk, puas akan kreasinya. Ia kembali membawa kuasnya ke atas permukaan palet, hendak menjumput warna hitam untuk mewarnai bagian sayap—tepat saat ia mendengar suara pintu depan apartemennya diketuk.

Suara ketukannya lemah, nyaris terlewatkan, kalau saja Sai tak menaruh perhatian.

Kelopak mata Sai mengedip, gerakan tangannya yang ancang-ancang ingin memulas warna tertahan sejenak. Ia sengaja tak membuat suara, menunggu beberapa saat dalam diam untuk memastikan apa ketukan tadi memang benar adanya, atau hanya ilusi belaka. Tak jarang Sai mengalaminya

Ketukan kedua terdengar, lalu ketiga.

Kali ini lebih keras dan mulai tak sabaran.

Sepertinya memang ada yang ingin _bertamu_.

Sai menaruh _palette_ -nya di meja, meraih lap bersih untuk mengusap tanganya yang ternoda cat. Ia meninggalkan studio lukisnya—membiarkan pintu studio yang biasanya ia tutup rapat itu terbuka. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Ada sebuah perasaan menggelitik yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu betul siapa tamunya kali ini. Membuat antusiasme muncul dalam nadi. Bertamu tengah malam begini, _mungkinkah dia?_ Sai punya _feeling_ kuat soal ini. _Tapi, apakah itu realita atau sekedar ekspektasi?_

Sai pun bergegas menuju ke pintu, memencet _password_ dan menarik daun pintu ke belakang.

Ia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

_Dan benar saja. Itu memang—_

"Ino?!" Sesuai dugaan— _dan ekspektasinya_.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengekspektasi akan menemukan Ino beringsut duduk di depan pintu, nyaris meringsek ke depan kalau Sai tak buru-buru menangkapnya dalam dekapan.

Tubuh Ino jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sai yang ikut merosot ke lantai bersama wanita itu. Kepala gadis itu tersandar lemas di dadanya, membuat Sai yang menunduk bisa menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari helai rambut pirangnya.

Dengan Ino yang ada diantara kungkungannya seperti ini, membuat Sai bisa ikut merasakan tremor yang melanda tubuh itu. Dengan dahi terkenyit khawatir, Sai meraih dagu Ino lembut, membawanya untuk bertukar netra.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat kala Ino berhasil membuka mata, memberi Sai hadiah untuk bisa menatap iris biru favoritnya—meskipun ronanya tak sebiru dan sehidup biasanya. Sorot matanya sayu.

"Ino?"

Ino merespon namanya dengan berkedip, sekali dua kali.

" _Sai_..." Gadis itu membisikan namanya, dan hati Sai kontan menghangat dengan sendirinya,

" _Sai_...Sai..." panggil Ino lagi, dengan suaranya yang serak dan lemah, agak linglung. Jelas Ino disorientasi, tapi setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan kesadaran diri.

Dulu Sai pernah ada di posisi hampir sama seperti ini, bahkan lebih buruk dari ini. Ino sudah terlanjur pingsan, dan Sai mau tak mau harus memberi makan Ino dalam keadaan Ino yang tak sadar.

Itu jelas bukan pengalaman menyenangkan yang ingin ia ingat.

_Oh—dan ya,_

_Kau tidak salah baca_.

Sai memang punya tugas untuk _memberi makan_ Ino.

Memberi makan Ino, dalam arti _bersetubuh_ dengannya.

_Karena Ino adalah seorang succubus._

Succubus hidup dengan memakan energi manusia yang ia peroleh lewat aktivitas senggama.

Sai adalah pemberi makan untuk Ino—sebutan khususnya adalah _feeder_. _Exclusive feeder,_ karena Sai hanya mengabdi pada Ino seorang.

Sai punya tanggung jawab dan kewajiban untuk 'memakani' Ino dengan melakukan koitus bersama gadis itu. Melakukan penetrasi kepada Ino sementara sang succubus memakan energinya selama inti senggama itu terjadi. Layaknya vampire yang membutuhkan darah, maka succubus membutuhkan sex untuk hidup.

Sebagai seorang _artist_ , Sai biasa melihat dunia dari sudut pandang lain. Dunia itu macam-macam—bervariasi, layaknya roda spektrum warna.

Dunia tidak hanya sekedar hitam dan putih. Ada abu-abu yang menjadi hasil percamluran diantara keduanya.

Abu-abu itulah dunia _ini_.

Dunia antara surga-neraka. Dunia antara mortal dan imortal.

Dunia antara _manusia_ , dan _bukan manusia_.

Ssbuah semesta, bagai kerajaan yang penuh akan makhluk-mahkluk mitologi.

Mereka nyata, dan ternyata hidup membaur dengan manusia.

 _Succubus_ , adalah salah satu jenisnya.

Sai awalnya menemukan dunia ini dari Naruto.

Saat itu Sai hanyalah seorang remaja naif usia 19 tahun yang hilang arah, kabur dari rumah Ayah angkatnya yang suka _main tangan._ Sai berhasil membawa beberapa uang hasil tabungannya, menyewa sebuah flat untuk ditinggali bersama seorang roommate. Disanalah ia mengenal Naruto. Ia tak peduli. Mau dia hidup di kolong jembatan pun, ia tak peduli. _Yang penting ia bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari Danzo._

Sai sudah tidak tahan lagi mendapat penyiksaan fisik dan psikis terus-menerus.

Naruto adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan sipil, berkuliah di salah satu universitas cukup elite di Konoha. Sai memilih tidak kuliah, walau ia sebenarnya sangat ingin. Sayang, uangnya tak cukup untuk membayar biaya kuliah yang mahal, bahkan untuk menghidupi diri sehari-hari saja ia kesusahan. Gajinya bekerja sebagai kasir minimarket tak seberapa untuk hidup di kota Metropolitan seperti Konoha.

Melihat Sai yang terlunta dengan masalah ekonomi membuat Naruto iba.

Maka ia pun menawarkan solusi. Bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang yang banyak dalam sekali waktu. Ia memberi tahu Sai soal pekerjaan sampingan teman-temannya.

Sai penasaran, maka di satu malam di bulan Oktober, Naruto mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat di pinggiran kota, dengan mobil jeep tua-nya. Saat itu Sai diliputi pertanyaan yang memberondong otak semakin mereka mengemudi menjauhi keramaian kota.

Terlebih begitu turun dari mobil, Naruto membimbingnya melewati jalan yang gelap, sunyi, dan sepi. Seharuanya Sai was-was.

Kalau di scene film-film kriminal yang biasa ia tonton, ini adalah tempat sempurna bagi Naruto untuk menghabisinya di tempat. Naruto punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya tanpa ketahuan orabg, kalau ia mau. Lalu mungkin setelah membunuhnya, organ dalamnya akan dijual oleh Naruto, entah kemana.

Sai tak peduli juga sih. Lama kelamaan rasanya hidupnya tak punya arti.

Namun ternyata Naruto tidak berniat melakukan pembunuhan berencana padanya. _P_ emuda pirang itu justru memimpinnya menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang di ujungnya berdiri sebuah bangunan, diapit oleh dua buah gedung besar. Bangunan itu tampak gelap, hanya diterangi lampu jalan dan lampu neon berwarna merah menyala yang menggantung di atas.

 _Underworld,_ namanya _._

Ada dua _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan pintu, mengenakan jaket hitam-hitam.

Alis Sai berkerut dalam. _Tampaknya seperti sebuah club malam?_

Sai mengamati bagaimana Naruto tak perlu menunjukan kartu identitas kepada dua _bouncer_ yang berjaga itu, seperti selayaknya prosedur standar di kelab umumnya. _Hmm, mungkin Naruto punya semacam privilege_? Pikirnya saat itu.

Dua _bouncer_ bongsor itu cukup mengendus Naruto, lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat giliran Sai tiba, mereka sempat menatap galak—Sai hanya mengangkat alis, wajahnya datar dan begitu tenang—meski dua lelaki tinggi besar dan berotot itu mendesis nyalang ke arahnya.

Naruto buru-buru menengahi, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Sai adalah temannya. Barulah setelah negosiasi ini dan itu, mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

 _Aneh_.

Sai bersumpah saat ia melewati mereka, ia tak sengaja melihat salah satu bouncer tadi punya taring-taring tajam ketika ia menyeringai padanya—sedikit mengingatkan Sai pada sosok serigala.

 _Hah. Manusia serigala_...

_Mana mungkin kan?_

Meskipun _club_ malam itu tampak aneh dan letaknya tersembunyi, ketika mereka menginjakan kaki ke dalam, Sai bisa melihat pemandangan kelab pada umumnya. Bahkan walau eksteriornya tampak misterius karena berada di sebuah gang kecil yang diapit dua gedung besar, ternyata kelab itu cukup besar. Ada dua lantai. Dan tampak mewah. Dengan hingar bingar musik, kerlap kerlip lampu, kerumunan orang menari di lantai dansa, sementara beberapa duduk duduk di lounge atau ngobrol di _stool_ depan sebuah bar, dilayani dengan patuh oleh seorang bartender ahli.

Sai cukup takjub mengamati ruang dalam kelab itu, bahkan ia sempat mengagumi arsitekturnya. Seperti ada kesan kuno yang menyerta, berpadu dengan kesan modern yang dirancang sedemikian rasa. Ia rasa ia bisa saja tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, kalau saja Naruto tak memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berpindah. Mereka menuju ke seberang ruangan, ke salah satu meja yang kata Naruto adalah "kenalannya".

Naruto mengenalkannya pada Jiraiya, si pemilik kelab, yang dikerumuni oleh wanita wanita di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Naruto mengatakan bahwa Jiraiya punya cara untuk bisa mendapatkan uang banyak.

Sai menyipitkan mata saat itu. Melihat tabiat Jiraya, dan didukung oleh _setting_ tempat seperti uni, membuat Sai langsung cepat menarik satu hipotesa.

"Jadi pelacur?"

Tebaknya tanpa babibu, yang membuat Naruto mengernyit masam dan Jiraiya terbahak keras.

"Mirip," katanya, bahkan tak berusaha menampik. Jiraiya nyengir lebar, meminta wanita-wanita yang mengerumuninya untuk menyingkir sejenak agar ia bisa memulai percakapan serius dengan tamunya, "Tapi bukan persis itu juga. ada yang berbeda," katanya, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kau mau jadi _exclusive feeder_?"

" _Exclusive feeder?"_ Sai mengerutkan keningnya dalam dalam. _Pemberi makan? Pemberi makan apa? Hewan?_

Dan apa pula maksudnya dengan _exclusive_ itu?

" _Exclusive feeder_ untuk succubus," kata Jiraiya selanjutnya, yang membuat Sai seketika membeku di sofanya.

 _Succubus_...

Sai pernah dengar soal makhluk itu di salah satu buku yang ia baca diam-diam di perpustakaan pribadi Danzo.

Secara general, Sai tahu bahwa succubus itu adalah wanita yang digambarkan maniak seks. Incubus adalah versi laki-lakinya.

Succubus itu perayu ulung dan licik.

Mereka akan memangsa pria yang mereka pikir menarik. Memangsa pria dari satu ke yang lain untuk dijadikan pasangan seks. Kemampuan mereka dalam merayu pria-pria sangat hebat. Apalagi wajah mereka teramat cantik. Wajar banyak korban pria berjatuhan dalam perangkap pesonanya.

Saat berhasil menjerat pria, succubus akan menghisap energi pasangannya selama fantasi erotis dan bercinta. Beberapa dari mereka sangat rakus, sehingga begitu mereka pergi, korban bisa kehabisan energi dan sebagian meninggal dunia.

"Jangan membual," kata Sai kala itu, menyorot lelaki tua itu dengan pandangan skeptis, "Succubus itu tidak nyata,"

Naruto membela, ia mengatakan bahwa succubus itu benar-benar nyata. Bahkan succubus itu hanya satu dari beberapa jenis mahluk yang ada disini.

Naruto mengatakan mereka saat ini ada di _Underworld_. Kelab khusus untuk tempat berkumpulnya makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang bisa Sai temukan dalam dongeng atau buku fantasi.

Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah seorang _kyuubi_ , rubah ekor 9. Sementara Jiraiya sendiri adalah incubus. Bartender yang ada di bar sana adalah jelmaan _centaurus_. Kerumunan cewek yang menari di lantai dansa adalah para penyihir, _banshee_ , dan beberapa _mermaid_. Dua _bouncer_ yang tadi ada di depan, keduanya adalah _werewolf_. Dan masih banyak lagi di sekitar mereka.

Sai sudah akan menyentak Naruto untuk jangan bercanda—si _dickless_ ini berpikir Sai bodoh atau apa? _Please_. Orang-orang disini tampak normal normal saja. Tak ada yang aneh. Mereka orang sungguhan kok. Sai bisa melihat itu.

Tapi Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengatakan bahwa sejatinya mereka memang punya wujud manusianya masing-masing agar bisa membaur lebih mudah dengan manusia.

Sai yang masih skeptis, menantang kebenaran perkataannya. Naruto tak segan, ia membuktikannya dengan merubah iris matanya menjadi merah pekat, tepat di hadapannya saat itu juga.

Saat itulah Sai dibuat ternganga.

Dan barulah setelah itu ia percaya, bahwa dunia yang dulu dipikirnya khayal itu, nyatanya memang _ada._

Tetapi saat itu ada hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Kenyataan bahwa ia, seorang manusia biasa—dan sepertinya ia adalah satu-satunya manusia di sini—tengah dikerumuni oleh sekumpulan makhluk mitologi berbahaya sekarang. Seketika Sai terpaku di tempat karena realisasi itu, namun Naruto memenangkannya bahwa tidak akan ada yang berani menyerangnya karena Naruto memberi ia _scent_ sebagai rekan _. S_ emua makhluk disini tahu untuk tidak macam macam dengan teman seekor Kyuubi.

"Jadi..." Sai menatap lurus-lurus pada Jiraiya di seberang meja, "maksudmu dengan _exclusive feeder_ succubus adalah...?"

"Kau manusia," Jiraiya mengambil jeda untuk menghisap rokok di antara jemarinya, "Dan succubus membutuhkan manusia untuk memberi mereka ' _makan' ._ Lewat berhubungan seks,"

Mata Sai menyipit, "Jadi aku harus melayani succubus dengan berhubungan seks agar mendapat uang?"

Sai tahu seharusnya ia marah. Naruto secara tidak langsung menjualnya (ia memastikan ia telah menyorot Naruto dengan delikan tajam hingga sang Kyuubi itu nyengir gugup) dan ia ditawari menjadi pekerja seks untuk seorang... _monster_?

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Mereka berani bayar mahal kok. Apalagi kalau succubus-mu dari klan terhormat," seringai lebar hadir di bibir lelaki tua itu, "Ada kontraknya juga. Jadi ada _consent_ antara kau dengan calon succubus-mu nanti. Jangan khawatir,"

"Apa..." Sai menegak ludahnya, "Apa bisa saja succubus membunuh _feeder_ -nya? Aku baca succubus bisa membuat pasangannya mati ketika mereka menghisap energi terlalu banyak,"

"Memang," Jiraiya menyahut, yang membuat Sai terhenyak, "Itu memang resikonya. Tapi selama yang kutahu, kasus seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi. Incubi dan succubi punya regulasi diri cukup baik, kurasa,"

"Sangat jarang... berarti pernah ada kasus kan?" tanya Sai, penuh selidik. Ia butuh detail, karena nyawanya akan dipertaruhkan disini.

"Ya ada sih kasus, kalau misal Nyonya-mu itu murka atau merasa bahwa kau sudah tidak berguna lagi," Pira bersurai putih itu menyeringai, "Jadi pastikan untuk memuaskan succubus-mu itu agar kau tidak mati," Lalu ia pun terbahak.

Sementara Sai tak menyambut gurauannya. Ia memilih terdiam, merenunginya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Jiraiya menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, mengepulkan asapnya ke udara, "Kalau kau tertarik, aku ada satu kenalan yang sedang mencari _exclusive feeder._ Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Sudah banyak yang menawarkan diri, tapi Ino-nya bilang tidak ada yang cocok,"

Naruto mendengus, sembari menegak martini dari gelas yang ia genggam, "Banyak mau, si Ino itu. _Ribet_ ,"

Namun sesuatu soal Yamanaka Ino membuat Sai penasaran. Maka ia pun bertanya, "Dia ada disini?"

"Di bar seberang. Yang sedang ngobrol dengan cewek berambut pink," kata Jiraya, dengan dagu tergidik ke arah barat.

Maka Sai pun mengikutinya.

Tapi nafasnya seolah dicuri begitu saja, tatkala ia berhasil menjatuhkan pandangan pada sosok di sebelah wanita berambut merah muda itu.

 _Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui,_ ia berani bersaksi.

Tubuh semampainya menyandar pada meja bar. _Dress_ hitam selutut yang dikenakannya mengaksentuasi setkap detail lekuk tubuhnya dengan apik.

Parasnya layaknya sebuah _masterpiece_ seorang _artist_. Pahatan wajahnya sempurna. Bibirnya yang mendendangkan suara tawa merah delima. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja.

Jika buku yang Sai baca mengatakan bahwa succubus dapat dengan mudah membuatmu terjerat dalam pesonanya, maka deskrpsi buku itu tidak hiperbolis. _Mereka benar._

Sai berkenan memberikan testimoni, karena ia merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Dia terpesona_.

" _Yamanaka Ino..."_

Sai tanpa sadar melantunkan nama itu di bawah nafasnya—secara otomatis. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika nama itu terkecap dalam lidah.

Dan seperti seolah mendengar bisikan Sai dari seberang, tepat setelah itu, wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tepat ke matanya.

Nafasnya benar-benar tercekat saat itu juga.

Terlebih ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat sepasang kelereng itu dengan jelas.

_Biru._

_Sebiru hamparan angkasa._

Pandangan mereka bertemu, terkunci di tempat.

Hitam dan biru, bertemu dalam bisu.

Semua yang ada di sekitar seolah mengabur, melebur tanpa arti dalam semesta yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Dan ternyata disitulah titik balik hidupnya dimulai.

Setelah saling mengenal selama beberapa waktu, mengurusi ini itu, Sai akhirnya resmi menjadi _feeder_ ekslusif sang succubus dari putri klan Yamanaka.

Sebagai seorang _feeder_ yang mendedikasikan diri sepenuhnya kepada Nyonya succubus, ia memiliki sebuah kontrak legal yang mengikat. Ino membuat kontrak dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun terlebih dahulu—ia mengatakan bahwa kontrak bisa diperbaharui seiring berjalannya waktu jika Ino puas dengan pelayanan Sai.

Aturan, _reward_ , denda, resiko, semua tertulis lengkap disana. Mungkin kalau di dunia manusia, latar seperti ini umum digunakan oleh _sugar baby_ dan _benefactor_ -nya dalam setting seksual. Seejenis seperti itu. Intinya, mereka bertukar keuntungan.

Ino mendapatkan sex dan energinya, dan Sai mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkannya.

Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan hal yang bisa membuat mereka bertahan hidup.

Selama setahunan ia menjadi _feeder_ ekslusif Ino, uang dari Ino benar-benar menolong hidupnya. Taraf kehidupannya membaik, ia bisa membeli apa yang ia inginkan sekarang. Bahkan Sai sudah bisa membeli flat pribadi dan berkuliah di jurusan yang diinginkannya, di salah satu universitas elit di Konoha. Seperti yang dulu Jiraiya bilang, Ino memang kaya raya, karena klan Yamanaka sendiri adalah salah satu klan royal di bangsa incubi-succubi.

Hubungan yang mengikatnya dengan Ino adalah bisnis semata. Murni hubungan bisnis antara _Feeder_ dan Succubus. Hanya si pemberi dan si pencari makan.

_Sesimpel itu._

Namun seharusnya Sai juga tahu, bahwa hidup tidak akan hanya sesederhana itu. Apalagi kalau sudah mencampuradukan perasaan pribadi dalam bisnis begini.

_Kacau sudah._

Sai sadar, ia bermain api.

Perasaannya ikut terlibat disini, dan ia dengan bodohnya tak bisa menjaga hati.

Sai tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak jatuh hati. Pada sang succubus.

Hatinya menolak mendengar rasionalisasi. Realita bahwa Ino tak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya, alih-alih membalas perasaannya. Mereka hanya diikat oleh kontrak hidup mati. Walau sejatinya itu memang bukan kontrak biasa dan Sai harus 'menandatanganinya' dengan menuangkan setetes darah di atas paragraf.

Tapi kontrak adalah kontrak. Dan kontrak hanyalah bisnis semata.

Lagipula, dunia mereka terlalu beda.

_Sangat jauh berbeda._

Tak hanya sebatas dimana dunia mereka berasal, Sai dan Ino sudah sangat berbeda dari berbagai aspek.

_Ia tak pantas untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino._

_Flashback_ Sai terputus saat Ino tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan kekuatan yang tak ia perkirakan—mengingat wanita itu tadi dalam keadaan yang begitu lemas. Ino melemparkan tubuhnya hingga pantat Sai kehilangan pijakan. Menghantam lantai, terjungkal duduk makin masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Belum sempat Sai mengutarkan apapun, Ino menguncinya dengan duduk di atas pahanya, memegang kuasa. Sai mengerjap, kedua tangannya yang tegas berpindah untuk meraih pinggang ramping gadis itu,

"Ino—"

Dalam sekejap Ino meraih pipinya, kemudian membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir si manusia tanpa aba-aba, membuat Sai menelan ucapannya seketika itu juga. Ino raup bibir tebal rekan kontraknya itu. Ciumannya tak sabaran, _desperate_ —tapi menegas, dan tetap mberhasil membawa Sai ke awang-awang.

Sai berusaha mengimbangi. Ia mengerjar kemana bibir itu pergi, melampiaskan segala yang ia rasakan dalam sentuhan kedua bibir yang terpagut rapat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, diiringi oleh gigitan, lumatan, dan jilatan di rongga mulut, lalu bergeser sudut bibir. Menginvasi semua ruang tang bisa terjamah. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sama-sama menarik diri karena kebutuhan oksigen yang meminta prioritas.

Sai berusaha meraup udara banyak-banyak, sedang Ino memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tulang selangka Sai, bibirnya menempel pada permukaan leher Sai yang terbuka dan putih tanpa cela.

" _Aku_ l _apar_..." Ino merengek, dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu. Ia merengek layaknya seorang anak kecil yang _kelaparan_.

"Lapar... _shhh_...Sai..." Ia mendengungkan hasratnya, memanggil-manggil nama Sai diantaranya desah nafasnya. Ino lantas membuka mulutnya, melarikan lidahnya di kulit leher Sai. Menggigitinya kecil, menekannya, lalu melumatnya hingga leher Sai mulai basah akan saliva.

"Sai," Ino mendesahkan namanya sekali lagi, parau, nelangsa, diselimuti kabut nafsu yang tak terbendung lagi. _"Aku lapar~_ "

Sai menutup matanya, _gemetar_.

Berusaha mempawangi insting primal yang ada dalam diri mendengar desah lirih penuh permohonan itu, terlebih Ino menggumamkannya tepat di atas permukaan kulit lehernya. Membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sai, mulai meraung-raung, ingin menggedor keluar. Tubuhnya seketika memanas.

_Licik. Succubus memang licik._

Dan itu sama sekali tidak adil untuk kewarasan Sai.

Satu tangan pria itu merambat, meraih dagu sang succubus. Ia gunakan untuk menawan bibir nan ranum itu. Kali ini ciuman itu terasa lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya, seolah Sai ingin memberi reasuransi bahwa ia mengerti.

"Aku tahu," Sai berkata di sela-sela kecupannya di bibir Ino, sorot matanya melembut, "Tapi ayo kita masuk ke dalam oke? Kau tidak mau dilihat oleh tetanggaku kan? Lagipula aku juga butuh makan sebentar agar aku bisa memberimu makan dengan baik,"

Sai mengecup permukaan wajah Ino yang bisa dijangkaunya. Pertama dari bibir, lalu kecupannya turun ke dagu, naik lagi ke philtrum, ujung hidung, bergeser ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencium pipinya, baru lalu makin naik hingga terjatuh ke dahi.

Ciumannya lembut dan seringan kapas, kontradiktif dengan hawa panas dan hasrat menggebu yang mulai melingkupi.

Ino merengek sekali lagi, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk cepat. Nafsu terlanjur membutakan rasionalnya.

Maka Sai pun bergerak, tak ingin membuat ini menjadi sukar untuk Ino. _Succubus-nya itu sangat kelaparan, rupanya._

Pemuda itu pun berdiri, dengan Ino dalam gendongannya. Membiarkan gadis itu secara otomatis melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sai erat-erat, sementara Sai menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan melingkar di bawah antara paha dan pantatnya.

Sai menutup pintu apartemen dengan kakinya—tangannya penuh, soalnya.

Ia menggendong Ino ke arah dapur untuk mencari asupan makanan yang bisa dimakannya sebelum ia bisa memberi makan Ino. Succubus yang kelaparan membutuhkan banyak energi, dan Sai membutuhkan staminanya untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan besar sang succubus. Ia tak mau membuat Ino kecewa, lagipula.

Sai mengeluarkan erangan saat Ino mencuri _start_ dengan menciumi kulit lehernya, lagi-lagi sengaja menggodanya dengan menghembuskan desah nafasnya yang hangat disana. Mengecapnya, menggores permukaan kulit lehernya dengan gigi, lalu menguluminya. Sai harus benar-benar menjaga kekuatannya untuk tetap membopong Ino sampai ke dapur, meski tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan kakinya terasa seperti jelly karena perlakuan Ino di salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Sai meletakan Ino di atas cabinet dapur, terpaksa menarik diri dari kungkungan sang succubus, spontan membuat Ino memberengut. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sai berkedip, sejenak terkesima akan perubahan ekspresi wanita pirang itu.

_Benar-benar tidak adil._

Si succubus bisa jadi begitu ekspresif, sangat berbeda dengan Sai yang netral-netral saja. Ia Ino bisa jadi wanita paling menggoda yang pernah ia temui, tapi ia juga bisa jadi begitu manis di saat bersamaan.

Itu sungguh tidak adil untuk kewarasannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Sai akhirnya memalingkan wajah, berbalik badan untuk membuka kulkasnya dan mencari makanan yang kiranya bisa ia jadikan asupan pengganjal-sayang sekali, ia hanya menemukan sekotak susu.

Menggidikan bahu tak peduli, Sai menarik _carton box_ susu itu dari kulkas. Lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Ketika Sai berbalik untuk menghadap Ino, ia senpat menangkap kedua mata Ino menyipit ke arah kotak susu yang dibawanya. Seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menyingkirkan benda di tangan Sai itu hanya dengan delikan tajam matanya. Sudut bibir Sai terungkit geli. Ia tahu Ino benci susu murni.

Pemuda itu tahu Ino memang lebih menyukai makanan manis, dan amat sangat benci makanan tawar atau pahit. Untuk makhluk berbahaya seperti itu, nyatanya Ino memang _terlalu pemilih soal makanan_ —seperti kata Naruto dulu.

Tapi menurut opini penuh bias Sai, tabiat Ino yang satu itu manis kok.

Ketika Sai berjalan mendekat, Ino yang masih anteng duduk di cabinet membuka kaki lebih lebar.

Sai menurut, mengerti bahwa Ino memintanya untuk berdiri diantara kedua pahanya, agar mereka bisa berbagi proksimitas dalam jarak dekat. Succubus yang kelaparan memang sangat _needy_ akan kontak.

Secara impulsif kedua kaki Ino memeluk pinggulnya, serta merta menyilangkan tungkai kakinya di atas pantat Sai rapat-rapat, membuat jarak antara ia dan Sai makin dekat.

"Apa tidak ada asupan lain selain susu sial itu?" Ino mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sai, alis dan hidungnya terkenyit dalam, kentara benar benci, "Kalau kau meminumnya, otomatis aku juga harus merasakannya. Aku tidak suka,"

Sai terkekeh, disela kegiatannya meminum susu, "Kau tak perlu menciumku kalau begitu,"

Tidak ada kewajiban bagi mereka untuk berbagi ciuman ketika berhubungan seksual. Beberapa succubus ada yang menganggap berciuman dengan _feeder_ mereka itu terlalu intim, jadi di kontrak, mereka bisa saja menambahkan peraturan soal "tak ada ciuman". Semua tergantung dari preferensi masing-masing.

Dulu ketika pertama mereka melakukannya, Sai sama sekali tak berani mencium Ino, meski di kontrak tak pernah menyebutkan larangan soal berciuman.

Sai hanya takut, Ino murka atau apa.

Namun si succubus jelita itu mengejutkannya. _Tak henti-hentinya_.

Ino menciumnya lebih dulu ketika sesi koitus mereka mencapai akhir.

Diantara desah nafas yang kasar, tubuh Sai yang terasa lemas setelah klimaks datang, Ino tiba-tjba meraih dagunya dan memenjarakan bibirnya dalam pagutan.

Sai ingat saat itu ia sempat membeku untuk beberapa saat. Matanya mulai berkabut karena energinya yang baru saja selesai dihisap oleh Ino, ia takut kalau ini semua hanya imajinasi belaka.

Gigitan yang Ino berikan di bibirnya baru bisa membuatnya tersadar bahwa ini bukan sekedar delusi—barulah saat itu ia bangun, berusaha membalas serangan bibir Ino sebisa mungkin, melahap sebanyak yang ia bisa. Membalas gigitan yang diberikan oleh wanita itu dengan sama agresifnya. Melesakan lidah ke rongga mulut, meringsuk masuk dan menulusuri segala yang ada di dalamnya.

Semenjak itu, ciuman merupakan hal yang lazim bagi mereka berdua. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka lewatkan. Ciuman dari intensitas yang lembut hingga yang kasar, Sai rasa semua sudah pernah mereka bagi bersama.

Ino mendelik nyalang padanya, "Ya makanya itu. Aku tambah tidak suka kalau aku tidak bisa menciummu,"

Sai tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus.

Ada perasaan hangat yang dengan kurangajarnya membanjiri raga karena implikasi pernyataan Ino barusan. Menegak susunya hingga tandas, dan setelah melempar sampahnya ke dalam trashbin, Sai bawa telapak tangannya ke sisi kepala Ino untuk membawanya mendekat hingga dahinya dengan dahi Ino saling bersentuhan, berbagi sandaran. Ia mengecup hidung Ino sekali, dua kali— _tiga kali_ untuk keberuntungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk yang kali ini, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?"

Sai bertanya pada Ino, masih dengan dahi saling bersentuhan, meski alis sang pria kini menukik khawatir.

Ino memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembus nafas hangat lelaki itu yang menyapu wajahnya yang dingin. Ia menggumam, "Hmm, berapa lama kau sibuk dengan pameranmu itu?"

Itu artinya seminggu lebih.

Sai terkesiap, menarik wajahnya dan menatap Ino tidak percaya, "Ino, seminggu itu waktu yang terlalu lama bagi succubus untuk tidak makan," nasihatnya.

Ia ingat ini tertulis di kontrak. Setidaknya _feeder_ diharapkan bisa memberi makan succubus setiap hari, maksimal 3 hari sekali. Pantas saja Ino terlihat lemas tadi.

Bahu ramping sang succubus terangkat, acuh tak acuh, "Aku tidak mau menganggumu," bola mata biru yang selalu disukai Sai itu menatap tak gentar ke arahnya, "Kau bekerja keras untuk pameranmu. Aku tidak mau mendistraksimu dan membuatmu lelah dengan meladeniku,"

"Tapi itu kan sudah tugasku, Ino," Sai berargumen, keningnya masih berkerut-kerut sedemikian rupa.

Si wanita mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang, kemudian meneliti kuku-kukunya yang lentik. Nadanya masih sama tak acuhnya ketika ia menjawab, "Kau selalu lemas setelah kita melakukan seks. Aku tidak mau kau kecapaian dan mengacaukan konstentrasimu," saat Ino mendongak kembali, bibirnya terkembang, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul,

"Aku tahu pameran ini sangat berarti untukmu,"

Lagi-lagi sensasi hangat itu datang menerpa. Menerjang sanubarinya dengan kehangatan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dalam kata.

Sai hanya mampu membalas senyumnya, ala kadarnya, "Oke, tapi kau bisa mendapatkan makanan dari pria lain kan?"

Sai memang _exclusive feeder,_ tapi status itu hanya berlaku untuknya. Sai hanya milik Ino seorang, dan succubus sejatinya punya naluri keposesifan yang tinggi akan barang kepemilikannya. Sai juga bukan pengecualian. Succubus tak akan rela membagi feedernya dengan succubus lain.

Tetapi Ino tak terikat kepadanya.

Ino bebas dan sah sah saja jika ia ingin mencari _feeder_ lain selain Sai. Ia masih bisa mendapat makanan dari pria lain di luaran sana.

Sai tak pernah bertanya selama ini—tak memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, lebih tepatnya— _apakah Ino punya feeder lain di luar sana selain dirinya?_

_._

_Apakah Sai adalah satu-satunya,_

_...atau bukan?_

_._

Sai tak siap mendengar jawaban Ino.

Ia tak siap menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Lebih parah lagi, bisa saja ia justru dibuat _terjatuh_ makin dalam lagi.

Ino membawa iris birunya kembali kepada Sai, pandangannya lurus, memastikan bola matanya tegas dan penuh keyakinan saat bersitatap dengan iris gelap Sai di sana.

"Aku bisa saja mencari," ujarnya, "Tapi aku tidak mau,"

Jantungnya dengan lancang berdentum hebat mendengar kalimat itu.

Kata-kata itu secara ajaib mampu mengangkat beban yang berkecamuk dalam diri. Kalimat itu laksana penyejuk jiwa.

Maka Sai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Ino, mengecup bibirnya cukup lama untuk melampiaskan hangat yang dirasakannya-walau ia tak yakin Ino akan mengerti,

"Tapi tetap saja Ino, jangan begitu. Kau terlihat lemas sekali. Kau membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan seperti dulu,"

"Sori," Ino bergumam di atas bibirnya, tangannya merambat di sisi rahang Sai, mengusapnya, "Dan sori juga aku harus menganggumu kali ini. Aku tak tahu apakah project untuk pameranmu sudah selesai. Aku pikir aku bisa menahan laparku lebih lama lagi, tapi aku tidak kuat. Jadi aku—"

Sai mencium Ino, memotong telak ucapannya. Sai memagut bibir ranum itu, pelan tapi pasti. Suaranya mengalun lembut, nyaris serupa bisikan kala ia berkata,

"Kau tidak akan pernah jadi penganggu untukku,"

Ino mendenguskan tawa mendengar perkataannya.

Mungkin Ino menganggapnya hanya candaan belaka, walau sebenarnya Sai serius seratus persen.

Ino lalu berbisik, tepat tertuju di telinganya. "Bibirmu rasa susu," ia lagi-lagi mengernyitkan hidungnya, membuat Sai terkekeh kecil.

Sai sengaja mengubah ekspresi wajahnya di ambang datar, nadanya pura-pura dibuat monoton dan tenang. "Kan sudah kubilang kau tidak harus menciumku,"

"Dan aku tidak mau," kata Ino sekali lagi, "aku punya saran lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau justru kita berciuman lebih lama hingga akhirnya rasa susu memuakan itu hilang sepenuhnya?" si succubus menawarkan, iris birunya berbinar-binar penuh arti. _Seduktif_. Ino memulai seduksinya dengan merapatkan kungkungan kakinya yang sudah melingkar di pinggul Sai, membawa Sai lebih dekat lagi, hingga areal genital mereka berdua bertemu, meski masih terhalang baju.

Sang pria menggeram rendah, terlebih ketika Ino mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara ritmis, naik turun, seperti seolah mengajak Sai untuk 'berdansa', menciptakan friksi menyenangkan di bagian selatan sana.

Libidonya bangkit, celananya makian mengetat tak nyaman. Apalagi distimulasi dengan fabrik baju Ino yang menggesek-gesek menggoda.

Sai meletakan tangan tegasnya di sisi tubuh Ino, menahan gerakan pinggulnya yang bergerak ke atas ke bawah. Ino melenguh kecewa. Sai terkekeh tepat di telinganya, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang meletup dalam raga.

" _Patience_ , nona cantik," bisiknya.

Itu adalah panggilan khusus yang Sai punya untuk Ino—dan Sai tahu sang succubus menyukainya. Binar di matanya berkata demikian.

Sebagai respon, Ino membawa mulutnya ke samping telinga Sai, memberinya kecupan dan menarik daun telinganya diantara deret gigi. Deru nafasnya yang hangat memberinya perasaan penuh euforia.

"Sai... _fuck me,"_ desahnya tepat di telinganya, membuat Sai meremang nikmat. Apalagi ketika Ino berbisik, lirih, "... _Please_?"

_Fuck._

_Siapa ia berani menolak keinginan sang succubus?_

Suara desah manja Ino memantik libido-nya, sehingga Sai tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lebih lama. Ia tahu Ino sudah mulai tak sabaran.

Sai kembali membopong sang ratu, yang bergerak cekatan merapatkan pelukan kakinya yang ada di pinggang lelaki itu. Sai lantas membawanya keluar dari dapur. Destinasi mereka mengarah ke tempat yang sedari tadi mereka sudah tak sabar ingin tuju, kamar milik pemuda itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, mereka berbagi pagutan tak sabaran. Ino menginvasi mulut Sai tiada peduli, layaknya seorang predator yang kelaparan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _succubus yang kelaparan._

Satu tangannya mencengkram rambut Sai, sementara tangan yang lain menekan tengkuk untuk menarik wajah Sai makin dekat, membuat pria bersurai hitam itu menggeram rendah.

Sai berhasil membawa mereka mencapai kamar dengan sukses, meski Ino memberinya distraksi luar biasa, menutup penglihatannya dan menjajah rongga mulutnya tanpa ampun.

Sai membaringkan Ino dengan hati-hati di atas kasurnya, seolah Ino adalah sebuah pusaka berharga.

_Dan memang begitulah yang ia rasakan._

Sai membiarkan diri menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, sengaja ingin merekamnya dalam memori jangka panjang. Ia selalu menyukai pemandangan ini.

Ino di atas kasurnya, propertinya—runtuh di bawah kuasa dan kendalinya. Kedua matanya sayu berkabut nafsu, bibir delimanya setengah membuka, mengeluarkan nafas terengah-engah, yang beresonansi memenuhi ruang dengar.

Kedua kaki Ino seketika membuka lebar, mengundang Sai untuk bersemayam di sana. Sai menuruti, jatuh memerangkap Ino dengan kedua lengan menyangga.

Mereka sama sama mendesah, merasakan bagaimana pelvis mereka saling menempel, membiarkan genital mereka saling menggesek, meski belum kulit ke kulit.

Ino sengaja bergerak untuk menciptakan friksi, yang berhasil mencekat nafas Sai di tenggorokan, hingga nafasnya keluar dengan kasar. Pinggul Ino bergerak-gerak, membentur naik turun ereksi Sai yang ada di balik celana.

Meski masih sama-sama terbalut pakaian, Ino dan Sai mulai mengatur sebuah ritme yang lebih harmonis. Tak terlalu agresif, seperti hanya menyentuh permukaan air. Gerakan menggesek bagian selatan itu dimaksudkan hanya sebagai pemanasan, lagipula.

Merasa cukup, Sai menahan gerakan pinggul mereka, untuk akhirnya memulai permainannya. Ia melingkupi tubuh Ino, membawa wajahnya mendekat untuk menciumnya.

Lidah bertukar saliva, bibir gigit-menggigit dalam candunya. Ino melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan mengusap surai arang Sai, menarik-nariknya ketika ekstasi itu terasa begitu hebat, atau untuk meminta lebih.

Satu tangan Sai merambat untuk mengenggam tangan Ino, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menelusur. Menjelajah semaunya. Ibu jarinya mengusap kulit leher Ino dengan gerakan hati-hati, namun penuh intensitas. Tepat sasaran—membuat Ino jarinya mengusap titik titik sensitif di leher Ino yang sudah mulai dihafal Sai di luar kepala.

Puas menawan bibirnya, dan meninggalkan Ino yang mencoba mengambil nafas, kecupan Sai mulai ikut turun ke areal leher. Kecupannya menggantikan posisi jemarinya yang tadi ada di lehernya, lagi-lagi berhasil menemukan titik titik yang disukai Ino dengan mudahnya, membuatnya gemetar hebat.

" _Mmhhh, ah! Disitu lagi!"_

Sai menuruti perintahnya, memberikan friksi yang tadi disukai Ino, selama beberapa kali. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat hadiah erangan ekstasi.

Lalu kecupan itu terus turun, _blues_ Ino yang punya kerah lebar disibak untuk memberikan akses lebih luas Sai untuk menyerang kulit Ino yang mulai basah akan keringat. Kancing bluesnya ia paksa lepas satu demi satu.

Sai mengecupi, terkadang gigitan demi gigitan tak segan ia beri. Semakin dalam saat erangan kenikmatan itu ia dapatkan dari wanita itu. Ada merah yang mulai bersemu di kulit Ino, berpola, seperti sebuah jejak.

Bibir Sai menjamah penuh kalkulasi, mengabsen satu satu. Urut dari tulang selangka, kanan lalu ke kiri, turun menuju _pectoralis major_ yang ada di atas dada. Kali ini ia tak hanya mengecup kulit yang lebih kenyal itu, ia juga sempatkan memberi tekanan dengan gigi-giginya, menjilatinya dengan lidahnya yang hangat, membuat Ino menggelinjang manja.

" _Saiii_ ~"

Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Sai bergerilya, kini menangkap dua bongkahan besar di dada Ino, meremas-meremas. Kedua tangan Sai kini telah penuh akan payudara Ino yang montok.

Ibu jarinya lalu mengusap, memainkan dengan kompak dua puting Ino yang berwarna merah muda. Menekan, memelintir, memutar dengan gerakan hati-hati, namun tetap saja berhasil memaksa Ino mengerang keras-keras.

Ino melampiaskan nikmat yang ia rasakan dengan menjambak rambut Sai yang kini mulai menginvasi areal dadanya, kini bibir Sai mengganti tugas tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain di sana.

Bibirnya tanpa segan meraup puting kiri Ino, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memainkan bagian payudaranya yang lain. Sai membentuk sebuah _game_.

Ketika tangan kanan Sai meremas payudara kanan Ino, Sai akan menjilat aerola di payudara kirinya. Ketika Sai memberikan usapan di _nipple_ kanan Ino, Sai akan menggigit puting di sebelah kiri.

Sensasi itu dilakukan terus menerus hingga Ino tak kuasa melenguh.

" _Aaaaaah! Saiiii!"_

Sensasi mulut dan tangan Sai yang kompak bermain bersamaan di dadanya membuatnya gila. Serangan yang dilancarkan sahut menyahut itu membuat Ino seolah tak menapak tanah karena nikmat tiada tara.

Sai lantas menarik diri, merasakan fabrik yang menghalangi mereka makin menganggu. Ia bantu Ino melucuti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian baru miliknya, membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

Suhu udara memanas, dan mereka mendesah lega saat akhirnya merasakan sensasi kulit ke kulit itu.

Sai kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tubuh Ino, diantara kedua paha Ino yang membuka. Kedua lengan menyangga beban tubuhnya, sementara bagian genital mereka kini kembali bergesek tanpa terhalang benang. Kini Ino bisa merasakan lebih jelas daging yang panjang dan keras itu diantara kedua kakinya.

Mereka mendesah keras, bersama sama. Tak sabar untuk merasakan proses penyatuan yang dinanti-nanti.

Namun Sai memilih mengambil waktu. Ia ingin memanjakan sang putri succubus terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka masuk ke permainan inti.

Pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya ke atas, menduduk pada Ino yang bermandikan peluh. Kedua tangannya mengambil wajah ayu Ino, dibawanya ke atas, supaya dia bisa menyambut bibir itu. Ino antusias memberikan balasan, tetapi sengaja ia biarkan Sai membimbingnya dengan lumatan dan gigitan dominansi.

Mereka berusaha untuk tak melepaskan tautan bibir yang terjalin, kali ini bertambah dengan permainan lidah yang berdansa harmonis di rongga mulut.

Sai menggeram tertahan di mulut sang succubus, kala dirasakannya Ino mulai berani memainkan tangannya di dada bidangnya. Mengusap-usap nipple-nya yang punya warna beda darinya. Punya Sai berwarna cokelat gelap. Tampak kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih pucat.

Puas bermain-main dengan putingnya, dan menikmati nafas terengah Sai tepat di bibirnya, Ino membawa tangannya turun ke bawah dengan gerakan seduktif, menelusuri dan merasakan deretan abs yang menghias perut porselen Sai. Ia seperti ingin membayar hutang budi kepada Sai, karena seperti mengkopi gerakannya tadi, tangan Ino semakin turun dan turun hingga sampai ke area pelvisnya.

Nafas Sai tercekat kala tangan Ino meremas pinggulnya, kemudian tanpa ancang-ancang menangkup sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya.

Sesuatu yang tegak. Panjang. Dan keras.

"A-ah, Ino!"

Tangannya bergerak lihai, seperti tengah mengukur alat vitalnya. Tangannya meraup, melingkup, meremas, dan mengelus. Gerakannya seperti penasaran, menjamah apapun yang ia bisa.

Walau tentu saja, kejantanan Sai bukanlah sesuatu yang asing untuk tubuhnya.

Sai gemetar hebat, nafasnya makin tak beraturan semakin Ino menggerakan tangannya dengan ahli, membelainya, membuat gerakan memutar dengan pasti di bawah sana—ia akhirnya harus memaksa dirinya untuk meraih tangan Ino yang berada diantara kedua tubuh mereka—menariknya menjauh dari sana.

Pemuda itu menyorot Ino yang cemberut dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Hidung Ino ia kecup sebagai ekstra.

"Aku tidak mau ejakulasi dulu. Yang penting adalah dirimu Biarkan aku yang melayanimu karena ini adalah malammu. Kau berhak mendapatkannya,"

Ino mengangguk saja, kedua tangannya kembali ia bawa naik, kini berpindah untuk merasakan biceps Sai yang kuat dan tegas, meremas-remasnya. Sai memang punya perawakan kurus, tapi ia fit, dan otot-ototnya benar-benar menggiurkan kaum hawa.

Sementara Sai melanjutkan invasinya ke bawah dada, bibirnya kembali bekerja. Kali ini ia akan mengabsen tulang rusuk sang succubus. Mencium deret demi deret tulang rusuknya yang terlihat lebih jelas ketika Ino melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Turun lagi hingga ia mencapai navel Ino.

Tepat di bawah pusarnya, Sai memberikan Ino beberapa tanda cita dengan giginya. Semakin turun dan turun hingga ia sampai di tempat paling sensitif yang terletak di antara kedua kakinya.

 _Mahkotanya_.

Namun Sai tak memberikannya kenikmatan seketika. Mula-mulanya ia menepuk paha Ino dan berkata,

"Letakan telapak kakimu di bahuku,"

Ino menurut saja, otaknya kini sudah terlalu berkabut libido. Dengan kedua kaki Ino menumpu pada bahunya, memberikan Sai akses lebih lebar untuk menggoda areal pelvis Ino yang ada tepat di hadapan.

Sai membuka permainan dengan menggigit permukaan paha Ino yang putih bersih pada awalnya, makin mendekat dan mendekat ke daerah sensitifnya, menyeringai puas kala Ino mengerang lebih keras. Merengek, meminta lebih.

Nafasnya memburu, _desperate_ , dengan untaian kata " _Please, Sai_ " atau " _Please, ahhh,"_

Sai memulas senyum. Ia mengulum kulit panggul Ino lebih keras, membuat bibir Ino mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

Melihat reaksi Ino membuat Sai tertawa rendah di antara kedua paha Ino, nafasnya yang hangat dari bibir dan hidungnya, dan vibrasi yang dihasilkan dari suaranya membuat rambut pubik Ino meremang.

Kedua bola mata Sai yang hitam, yang seolah tidak berujung—hitam yang seolah tidak ada habisnya berubah menggelap. Ada hasrat primal, dominansi yang muncul di kedua mata itu, kala ia melihat Ino—di bawahnya, _sudah sangat basah._ Succubus memang punya lubrikasi natural sendiri. Cairan lubrikasi mereka lebih banyak, sehingga membantu proses penetrasi lebih mudah nantinya.

Sai menyempatkan memainkan rambut pubis Ino dengan jari, terkadang iseng menarik-nariknya, membuat Ino menggeram galak.

Sai tersenyum. Ia tahu Ino mulai kesal dan Sai benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Tak ingin membuat succubus-nya murka, Sai memberikan apa yang akhirnya diinginkan Ino.

Ino pun menjerit ekstaksi sebagai reaksi.

Wajah Sai kini sudah berhadapan tepat dengan mahkota sang succubus, membuat Ino mendesah lagi dan lagi karena terpaan nafas Sai yang mengenainya tepat di bawah sana. Ino bisa merasakan Sai mulai menciumi areal genitalnya, dengan lihai memainkan bibir dan lidahnya.

Labia mayora Ino diberikan jilatan selama beberapa saaat, sementara satu tangan Sai memainkan mulut klitoris Ino. Desahan Ino berubah menjadi erangan, semakin keras ketika Sai berganti memberi klitorisnya hisapan-hisapan menyenangkan. Sai tahu kalau klitoris adalah daerah sensitif yang memiliki banyak saraf pada tubuh wanita. Memainkannya dengan mulut akan memberikan pengalaman intens bagi Ino.

Sai kemudian berpindah, sengaja meniupkan nafasnya di antara lubang uretra dan labia minora Ino, membuat Ino menggelinjang hebat. Semakin tak tertahan di kala Sai akhirnya menemukan lubang vaginanya dan memberi ciuman dan hisapan di permukaannya. Seolah titik sensitifnya itu adalah permen yang begitu manis untuk dijilat, dihisap, dan dikulum.

Ia memainkan jarinya di pintu lubang vagina Ino, seolah memberinya peringatan bahwa ia akan melakukan invansi ke dalam sana. Saat Ino memberi anggukan, Sai mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam sana perlahan-lahan, mengamati dengan khawatir wajah Ino yang mengernyit tak nyaman

Namun kelegaan melingkupi diri, kernyitan itu segera menghilang kala satu titik itu berhasil diraih tepat oleh jarinya.

Satu jari itu segera berubah menjadi dua, memperlebar ruang untuk penetrasi. Dua jari itu diputar, pelan-pelan, mengenai titik yang diinginkan Ino hingga sang succubus melenguh panjang dalam kenikmatan.

Sai mengulanginya sekali lagi, kemudian menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk beberapa kali.

Ino semakin terengah-engah kala Sai semakin menambah intensitas kecepatan jarinya, ditambah dengan sensasi bibirnya yang lagi-lagi menyapa labia-nya dengan jilatan.

Panas sudah tubuh itu. Kenikmatan itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Sial, ia tak kuat lagi.

Ino akhirnya menemukan puncaknya. Telapak kakinya yang bertumpu refleks menekan bahu Sai, kedua pahanya menangkup kedua sisi kepala pemuda itu, punggungnya melengkung ke belakang sembari ia menjeritkan nama Sai dengan pekikan nyaring kala sesuatu itu lepas—yang ditangkap Sai dengan suka cita. Memastikan setiap tetes itu sebagai sesuatu yang tak patut untuk dilewatkan. Seperti seolah cairan orgasme Ino adalah sebuah nektar.

Sai mengecupi pahanya, paha kanan lalu kiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberi Ino senyum khasnya dengan mata yang menyipit tenggelam. Seperti anak kecil polos yang puas dan bangga akan prestasi yang ia torehkan. Well, secara teknis, ia berhasil membuat Ino mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Dia boleh berbangga diri.

Sai merangkak, membawa tubuhnya ke atas untuk mencium bibir Ino. Tangannya membelai pipi sang succubus, membisiki telinganya dalam geram rendah,

"Rasamu manis,"

Ino tertawa diantara sela nafasnya yang kacau. "Tentu saja," ia menyeringai, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Sai untuk menariknya makin mendekat, berbagi ciuman—Ino bisa merasakan sisa esense-nya di mulut itu—sensasi itu membuatnya makin bersemangat. Ia lampiaskan dengan makin menarik Sai mendekat, rasa panas tubuh yang saling bergesekan memunculkan nafsu yang menuntut urgensi. Kali ini Sai beralih menciumi sekitar permukaan bahu dan leher Ino.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, hidungnya membentur pelipis Sai dan berbisik, " _Please_ ," pintanya, " _Masukan sekarang..."_

_Sekali lagi, siapa Sai berani menolak keinginan sang succubus jelita itu, huh?_

Maka dengan sebuah kecupan pamungkas di leher Ino, Sai menarik tubuhnya kembali bawah, teduduk diantara kedua paha Ino yang membuka lebar-lebar, mengundangnya untuk segera masuk dengan senang hati.

Sorot mata Sai masih menggelap, dan makin menggelap kala kedua kaki Ino ia angkat untuk melingkar di pinggulnya. Posisi kejantanan Sai sekarang sudah sejajar dengan tempat yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke puncak ektasi.

Memastikan lubrikasi Ino masih membasahi dengan baik, Sai pun mulai mendorong kepala kejantanannya, membiarkan Ino mengakomodasi ukurannya terlebih dulu.

Jeritan itu mengiring, semakin keras kala Sai mendorong makin maju, perlahan-lahan, apalagi ditambah cairan lubrikasi alami dari Ino yang mengalir banyak, membuat Sai lebih mudah untuk masuk.

Ketika akhirnya Sai berhasil meringsek masuk seluruhnya, Ino pun memekik. Melengking. Keras. Dan panjang.

Sai yakin mungkin tetangga di apartemen sebelah bisa mendengarnya, tetapi Sai tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah Ino.

_Hanya Ino._

Sementara Sai berusaha mengatur nafasya yang kasar karena dinding-dinding Ino menjepitnya erat-erat. Dia bisa melihat sang succubus terbaring dengan tubuh penuh peluhnya, kedua mata tertutup, sementara kedua tangan meremas bahu tegap Sai. Ino mengambil tarikan demi tarikan nafas. Berusaha menyesuaikan tubuhnya di bawah sana yang terjalin dengan Sai, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu.

Mereka memang sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi setiap kali mereka melakukannya, rasanya seperti baru. Tak pernah membosankan. Atau terasa repetitif.

Sai menunggu sampai Ino terlihat siap. Meskipun ia tahu Ino jauh lebih kuat darinya, Sai tak ingin menyakitinya. Sedikit pun.

"S-sai, kau bisa _ahh... bergerak...ahh_..." ia berkata patah-patah, memerintahkan Sai untuk memulai ritmenya.

Barulah kemudian Sai mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menarik miliknya keluar, kemudian masuk dengan gerakan cepat, menumbuk yang ada di dalam sana.

Sai tahu ia tepat sasaran ketuka Ino menjerit lagi. Ia sudah berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan sang succubus. Pekikan Ino membuat Sai semakin keranjingan. Ia menata sebuah gerak ritmis, dengan intensitas yang makin menjadi-jadi seiring hentakan demi hentakan tercipta.

"A-ah.. ah, Sai!"

Pemuda itu mencengkram panggul Ino, dengan intensi agar ia bisa lebih mudah membentur kumpulan syaraf di dalam sana yang dapat membawa ke puncak kenikmatan. Hal itu dilakukannya berkali-kali. Sampai suara Ino terasa serak.

Di satu ketika, diantara desah nafasnya yang kacau, Ino memerintahkannya untuk—

" _Please... ah, S-sai..ah! Lebih cepat. Lebih keras, ah!"_

Rengekan Ino membuat Sai menambahkan kecepatan ritmenya, beriringan dengan ritmis detak jantungnya yang selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali ia bersama Ino.

Ia memberi Ino sebuah ciuman panjang, selagi tubuh bagian selatan mereka terlanjin sempurna. Mereka bertukar pagutan, hisapan dan saling lumat melumat.

Berapa kali tautan bibir itu harus rela terlepas ketika mereka menggeram dalam kenikamatan yang diciptakan oleh keluar masuknya kejantanan Sai di dalam sana. Suara hentakan kulit ke kulit, suara kecipak— _basah_. Erangan memanggil nama Sai dan Ino yang saling sahut menyahut, menjadi suara yang memenuhi dinding kamar dengan suhu yang memanas itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali pinggul Sai menumbuk, keluar masuk, tak terhitung lagi, sampai Sai bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas. Staminanya mulai berkurang. Sensasi familiar yang selalu ia rasakan ketika Ino sudah memulai proses 'makannya'.

Ketika Sai bisa merasakan klimaks-nya akan segera teraih, ia tahu Ino belum dekat ke arah orgasme-nya. Maka ia pun menstimulus dengan memainkan payudara Ino yang tegang. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bermain dengan kedua titik sensitif di dada Ino, menyentuh, meremas, memelintir, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung melarikan lidahnya disana. Ino melenguh nikmat sebagai apresiasi.

Lagi dan lagi, Sai bergerak keluar masuk, terus membidik, melakukan agresinya di dalam sana, mencari kenikamatan duniawi yang mereka nanti-nanti.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya makin melemas, rasanya semakin berat menahan beban tubuh dengan kedua lengannya. Nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal, seperti energinya seolah habis perlahan-lahan. Orgasmenya menanti di ujung sana, tetapi sepertinya Ino masih belum kunjung menemukannya.

Sai sebenarnya punya stamina yang bagus kok, kalau staminanya jelek dan ia tak bisa memuaskan Ino, tentu Ino tak akan repot-repotnya mempertahankannya sebagai _feeder_.

Hanya saja kasusnya kali ini berbeda. Sai tadi belum sempat makan, hanya minum susu, dan Ino datang dalam keadaan lemah, yang otomatis membutuhkan banyak energi dari Sai untuk bisa ia hisap ketika koitus terjadi.

Namun Sai buru-buru tersadar. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus memuaskan Ino terlebih dahulu.

Ino adalah prioritasnya.

Namun Ino sendiri sepertinya menyadari bahwa Sai mulai melemas, maka gadis itu pun meminta mereka untuk mengganti posisi.

Sai kini bersandar pada headboard, sehingga ia tak perlu menahan beban tubuhnya sendirian. Ino langsung duduk di pangkuannya sedetik kemudian. Sang succubus ayu itu menjadikan bahu tegap Sai sebagai tumpuan, membawa tubuhnya sedikit ke atas untuk memberi ruang.

Memastikan ia sudah berada dalam posisi yang tepat, Ino seketika menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut kebanggaan sang manusia yang siap untuk dimanja.

Mereka melenguh keras bersamaan kala hangatnya liang Ino kembali melingkupi Sai.

Seutuhnya. _Seluruhnya._

_Untuk kali yang kedua._

Sensasi itu begitu memabukan, membawa mereka ke awang-awang. Dinding-dinding Ino sempit. Sekali lagi berkontraksi, menjepit Sai sama eratnya, seolah penetrasi beberapa saat yang lalu tadi tak terjadi.

Rapatnya Ino yang menjepitnya membuat Sai hampir kehilangan akal sehat. Hanya geraman dan desahan rendah yang bisa ia keluarkan sebagai reaksi.

Ino memainkan tangannya yang lentik di permukaan dada Sai, menekan-nekan putingnya yang tegang. Ino membiarkan dirinya terbuai, beralih memuaskan Sai dengan kecupan dan permainan lidah ahli yang ia beri dengan senang hati di atas dua titik sensitif di dadanya. Menikmati suara erangan Sai yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

" _Nghhh Ino... ah..."_

Sebagai balasan, Sai juga turut menyibukan tangannya. Satu tangannya ia letakan di atas _nipple_ Ino, sementara satu yang lain ada di bokong sintalnya. Sai memberi remasan-remasan di kedua bagian tubuh itu. Meremas mulai dari remasan lembut hingga ke yang lebih kasar. Sai juga membuat gerakan memutar-mutar penuh sensual di dua daging montok gadis itu.

Ino mengapresiasinya dengan mendesah keras. Lagi-lagi ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas untuk lalu membenturkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ke atas lalu ke bawah. Begitu seterusnya.

Geraman Sai rendah, merasakan sensasi panas itu makin melingkupi dan menjepitnya setiap Ino menaik turunkan tubuhnya di pangkuannya. Gerakannya makin agresif. Ino begitu ahli menyusun ritme menyenangkan untuk memanjakan mereka berdua.

Dalam keadaan yang mulai lemas, Sai tetap turut membantu gerakan Ino, mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menyambut. Membawa keduanya dalam sebuah gerakan harmonis, mengejar kenikmatan yang menunggu di ujung sana.

Hentakan naik turun yang ditata Ino di atas tubuhnya dilakukan beberapa kali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, yang direspon Sai dengan suka hati.

Mereka berbagi ciuman, sementara tubuh mereka yang terjalin di bawah sana saling bergesek, membentur satu sama lain. Bertemu dan menyambut, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Ketika Ino akhirnya menjerit, Sai menyadari orgasme sang succubus telah menanti.

Sai merasa lega. Kalau butuh lebih lama lagi, Sai tak yakin ia akan bisa menahannya lagi.

Orgasme yang segera hadir membuat lubang Ino makin terasa sempit, menjepit Sai makin kuat, membuat kewarasannya tak karuan.

"S-sai— _ **AH**_!"

"Ino— _nghhh_ ,"

Satu dua hentakan terakhir, akhirnya Sai melihat putih, mengantarkan dirinya melayang di semesta nirwana. Ia peluk punggung Ino. Mendekapnya erat dan erat, membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali. Melepaskan _semuanya_ dengan suara geraman dalam yang mengiringi.

Sementara Sai menikmati ejakulasi dengan menyemburkan sperma ke dalam uterusnya, Ino turut membuntuti. Akhirnya mencapai puncak orgasmenya, apalagi ditambah dengan sensasi panas dan hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya di dalam sana karena cairan yang Sai beri.

Ino sengaja menggigit bahu Sai untuk meredam jeritan penuh euphoria yang mendesak keluar. Ia menikmati klimaks-nya bersamaan dengan Sai yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua menanti dengan sabar hingga cairan Sai benar-benar habis. Sai membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya ke headboard. Energinya seolah terkuras habis, sembari ia menunggu Ino melepaskan dirinya.

Ini yang namanya proses _knotting_.

Dimana Ino tidak akan melepaskan kejantanan Sai sampai spermanya benar-benar habis bersisa. Vagina sang succubus menjepit dan menguncinya di tempat, tak bisa ducabut jika proses _knotting_ ke rahim Ino belum selesai. Biasanya proses ini memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit lamanya, bisa saja lebih.

Sai yakin, jika saja Ino adalah manusia biasa, ia bisa pastikan Ino pasti sudah hamil sekarang, mengingat seberapa sering mereka melakukan ini—apalagi tanpa pengaman.

Namun entah bagaimana, entah succubus memang punya jenis kontrasepsi sendiri atau bagaimana, selama ini Ino baik-baik saja. Akan jadi rumit juga kalau misal ada anak yang dihasilkan diantara hubungan yang hanya terikat kontrak ini. Terlebih, mereka berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda.

Tapi... itu tak menghentikan Sai untuk bertanya-tanya.

Ia kadang berpikir, apakah memungkinkan jika Ino mengandung anaknya? Apakah jika mereka punya anak, anak mereka akan jadi separuh manusia, separuh succubus jika perempuan? Dan separuh incubus jika laki-laki?

_Apakah... apakah Ino bahkan punya pikiran untuk membangun masa depan bersamanya?_

Sai mendengus. _Jangan mimpi_.

Melihat Sai sebagai partner romantis saja tidak akan pernah. Hubungannya dengan Ino hanya sekedar bisnis kan?

Ia harus berhenti memikirkan hal hal konyol seperti ini. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lemas, dan ia sedikit delirius membuat pikirannya melantur kemana mana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada lembut, nyaris serupa bisikan. Satu tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Sai, "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

Sai mengikuti kemana hangatnya telapak tangan itu berada, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di sana. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah, "Tidak apa-apa," ia memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir.

Ino tak perlu tahu akan pikiran melakonlisnya yang tak masuk akal.

Sai bisa merasakan ia semakin tertarik ke ambang ketidaksadaran. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan menghitam, namun diantara kabut letih yang mulai menyelimuti penglihatannya, Sai sempat menangkap sosok Ino yang ada di depannya, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Dari sisa sisa kesadarannya yang ada, Sai bisa melihat bahwa Ino yang terduduk di pangkuannya itu tentu masihlah Ino yang sama.

Tetapi ada yang beda.

Wujudnya kini jelas berbeda dari yang Sai tahu.

Ia bisa melihat ada dua tanduk panjang menyembul ke atas, diantara surai pirang panjangnya. ekor di balik punggungnya berkibas-kibas, dan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam membuka lebar. Persis seperti apa yang tergambar di atas kanvasnya.

Lalu bola matanya yang biasanya sebiru laut itu menjelma berwana merah menyala.

_Serupa darah._

Sai tersenyum tipis.

Ini bukan pemandangan asing untuk Sai. Sai sudah terbiasa melihat wujud succubus Ino yang asli. Setiap Ino selesai mendapat energinya kembali setelah berhubungan seks, wujud succubus-nya akan menampakan diri.

Dan setiap ia muncul, Sai tak pernah untuk tak mendecak kagum.

 _Indah_.

Sosok succubus Ino memang sama indahnya dengan wujud manusianya. _Majestik_.

Sai tersenyum pamungkas, sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup, mrmbiarkan dirinya disambut oleh hitam ruang hampa.

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu, Sai terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pening. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah putih. Semakin lama semakin jelas, dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah cahaya lampu dari langit-langit kamarnya yang familiar.

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, menyadari mentari pagi telah datang menyambut hari, bias-bias sinarnya menembus fabrik tirai kordennya yang berwarna kelabu.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, melirik ke jam yang berdiri di bedsise table, pukul 07.30 a.m. Ia menghela nafas lega. Untung saja ia hanya punya kelas siang, jadi dia tidak terlambat. Sai meletakan kembali kepalanya ke atas bantal, niatnya ingin melanjutkan tidur kembali.

Tetapi realisasi atas apa yang kemarin malam terjadi, beputar tetiba saja di kepalanya. Bagai kepingan flashback yang semakin lama semakin jelas—

 _Tunggu_.

Ia menunduk memandangi tubuhnya, berpikir dalam-dalam.

Kemarin seingatnya ia tak memakai baju setelah ia melakukan koitus, lalu ia juga tak ingat tidur di atas bantal, yang diingatnya dia kehilangan kesadaran ketika bersandar di headboard, dengan Ino di pangkuannya.

Jangan jangan Ino yang memakaikannya piyama dan membenahi posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman?

_Eh. Ino?! Dimana dia?_

Ia menoleh cepat-cepat ke sisi tempat tidur—terlalu cepat bahkan karena peningnya langsung datang menghantam. Mendesis kecil sembari memijat pelipisnya, ia menyadari bahwa sisi tempat tidurnya kosong.

Tak ada Ino di sampingnya.

_Apakah... dia sudah pergi?_

Sekelebat pemikiran itu membuat Sai sedikit _eum... kecewa? Sedih?_

Ya, ia rasa itu.

Sai berharap Ino adalah hal pertama yang ia pandang ketika ia membuka mata. Sayang ia tidak bisa.

Tapi ya tidak ada yang salah.

Ino berhak pergi kapan saja. Tanpa bahkan berpamitan dengannya. _Memangnya dia ini siapa?_

Ia harus sadar kalau dia cuma _feeder_ Ino, dan sekali lagi ia perlu menampar dirinya dengan fakta, _lagi dan lagi_ —bahwa hubungannya dengan Ino adalah murni hubungan bisnis.

Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih.

 _Jadi jangan berani-berani berharap_.

Menghela nafas kasar, Sai membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia mengusak rambut jelaganya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya ia tarik ke atas untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, dan baru saat itulah, bola matanya tersita. Pandangan matanya terjatuh kepada pakaian wanita yang terlipat di sofa samping tempat tidur.

Pakaian wanita... yang itu artinya...

" _Ino_?"

Sai memanggil. Ia bergegas bangkit dari pembaringan, berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Ino. Kalau pakaian Ino tadi malam masih disini, _berarti Ino memang masih ada di apartemennya kan? Mana mungkin dia pergi telanjang?_

Yah bisa saja sih kalau dia pergi dalam wujud succubus-nya. Tapi Ino lebih sering memilih menggunakan wujud manusianya. Katanya dunia manusia itu lebih menyenangkan.

Sai mulanya mencari di kamar mandi—tidak ada.

Lalu ia keluar kamar, mencari ke _pantry_ —tidak ada.

Mencari ke ruang tamu— _zonk_.

Di kamar tamu—juga tidak ada.

Hanya ada satu ruangan lagi yang tersisa dan itu adalah ruangan—

Bola mata Sai membulat. Ia buru-buru menuju ke ruang studio lukisnya.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ia baru ingat kemarin ia lupa mengunci studio lukisnya. Kehadiran Ino malam itu benar-benar menyita fokusnya.

Studio lukisnya hanya boleh dimasuki olehnya seorang. Selama ini ia memang selalu memastikan untuk menguncinya rapat ketika ada orang yang bertamu ke apartemennya. Ketika ditanya, Sai hanya menjawab bahwa ruangan itu adalah gudang.

Ia tak suka orang lain menyentuh karyanya sebelum ia siap memamerkannya. Bagi Sai, studio lukisnya adalah ruang privasinya. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk.

Terutama Ino.

Bukan karena ia tidak suka, tapi karena ada banyak sekali lukisan Ino disana.

Sai tak tahu ia harus memberi eksplanasi seperti apa jika Ino melihatnya.

_Oh Ino..._

Kalau dia benar ada disana, ketahuan sudah rahasianya. Dia bisa melihat apa yang Sai lukis. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya?

Jantung Sai bertalu-talu, semakin ia mendekat ke ruangan yang letaknya paling ujung, pintunya terbuka. Dan Sai buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

Benar saja.

Ino susah berdiri di sana.

Ia berdiri disana, tanpa busana.

Berdiri di pusat ruangan, dengan wujud succubus-nya. Lengkap dengan tanduk, ekor, dan sayapnya yang ada di punggungnya.

Ia berdiri membelakanginya.

Sesaat Sai membisu.

Pemandangan di depannya ini mengingatkannya akan lukisan _masterpiece_ -nya yang sedang ia garap. Mirip sekali.

Ino berdiri di depannya, memunggunginya dalam wujud succubus-nya. Persis seperti yang ia lukis di atas kanvas.

Bedanya tak ada ombak yang kini mengitari mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga sedang tak berdiri di atas tebing.

Seperti seolah merasakan kehadirannya, Ino lantas menoleh, membalikan tubuhnya pada Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu, terbisu.

"Maaf, aku lancang masuk," katanya segera.

Sai menegak ludah, nadanya bimbang, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau..." Ino lalu menoleh kesana kemari, mengamati satu per satu lukisan di sekitar mereka yang kini jadi saksi bisu, "Banyak melukisku?"

Sekali lagi Sai menelan ludah susah payah, "Ya" jawabanya, lirih, "Maaf..."

Ino mengangkat alis, matanya yang merah memantulkan tanda tanya. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya, tak mengerti.

"Aku melukismu tanpa ijin," kata Sai, menunduk memandangi jemari kakinya yang tak memakai alas, "Kau... banyak menginspirasiku,"

_Kau adalah muse-ku._

"Aku tidak masalah," kata Ino dengan bahu terangkat. Ketika Sai mendongak, Ino memberinya seulas senyum di bibir delimanya, "Succubus punya pride yang tinggi. Dan mereka, termasuk aku juga, suka agak narsistik, walau aku benci mengakuinya sih," ia menyeringai jahil, "aku tidak marah kok. Tenang saja. Lagipula, lukisanmu indah. Aku suka,"

Sai balas tersenyum, ada hangat yang menelusup diantara gelisah yang melingkupi, "Terima kasih,"

"Lukisan di tengah ruangan ini..." Ino menyentuhkan jemarinya yang berkuku lentik dan panjang ke pinggiran kanvas, "Apakah ini..."

"Itu adalah mahakaryaku yang akan aku pamerkan di pameran seni minggu depan," sambung Sai sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Maaf karena tidak meminta izin dan lancang menggunakan dirimu sebagai objek untuk pameran. Tapi kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dirimu karena aku tak menggambar wajahmu,"

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak jadi masalah kan?" Ino mengangguk-angguk, lantas tersenyum padanya, satu tangannya beristirahat di pinggulnya yang ramping, "Kau membuatku tampak begitu...indah? Lukisanmu benar-benar indah, bahkan bisa lebih indah dari aslinya,"

"Mustahil," kata Sai spontan, yang seketika membuat Ino terkejut menatapnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa melebihi kecantikan yang asli,"

Sai berujar dengan penuh keyakinan, tanpa setitik pun keraguan. Mutlak dan absolut.

_Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Ino, bahkan sekeras apapun mereka, atau ia mencoba._

Sai mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan ekstra, dengan wajahnya yang tenang dan nadanya yang tegas, yang seketika membuat Ino tergugu. Pipinya bahkan bersemu. _Hm? Apakah seorang succubus bisa merona malu?_

"Emm... Sai," panggil Ino. Suaranya pelan, meragu. Ia melihat Ubo memilin-milin ujung rambut pirang platinanya. _Aneh. Sai tak pernah melihatnya gugup begitu._

Alis pemuda tampan itu terangkat. Dia diam saja, tak menyela atau memburu. Ia menunggu Ino dengan sabar untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dan bersitatap langsung dengannya. _Kenapa ia menghindari kontak mata?_

"Menurutmu..." kata Ino, dengan nada yang tak yakin. Sai menyimak baik-baik di seberang. "Eum... menurutmu... apa succubus bisa jatuh cinta?"

Sai termenung, mengerjap. Bibirnya terkatup, rapat.

Untuk yang satu itu... jujur ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba Ino menanyakan soal cinta?

_Apa mungkin..._

_Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang disukainya?_

"Entahlah..." Sai menggumam, bibirnya digigit, ragu-ragu, "Mungkin?" ia lalu menambahkan, "kurasa semua  
orang hidup bisa dan berhak jatuh cinta,"

"Tapi aku bukan orang, aku succubus," Ino menatapnya lurus-lurus, sebelum kemudian ia membuang wajahnya ke samping, nadanya melirih,

" _Aku monster_..."

"Tapi kau hidup. Dan kupikir kau juga bisa dan berhak untuk jatuh cinta,"

Sai beragumen, membawa dirinya mendekat pada Ino yang sepertinya tampak sedang gelisah. Kalau bisa, ia ingin meringankan beban wanita jelita itu.

Jawaban Sai membuat Ino terdongak, tampak terperangah untuk sesaat.

Sai lantas memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau... sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Ino lagi-lagi menghindari kontak mata, "Sepertinya," jawabnya lamat-lamat.

_Pantas saja sikapnya aneh._

"Oh," tanggap Sai, sesederhana itu.

Seperti ada belati tak kasat mata yang menancap di dalam sana, memelintirnya tiada ampun. Maka ia hanya bisa meresponnya begitu.

_Ino sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang._

Mungkin salah satu bangsa incubi. Atau mungkin kepada makhluk mitologi lain. Atau pada manusja juga di luar sana.

Siapapun itu.

Yang jelas bukan dirinya.

_Apakah itu artinya... aku harus menyerah sampai di sini saja?_

Sai membersihkan tenggorokannya, menatap Ino di seberang dengan sebersit senyum tipis yang ia berusaha keluarkan dengan sukar,

"Aku senang kalau begitu," Sebelum ia sempat menyesal, Sai lagi-lagi mendorong dirinya untuk memberanikan diri bertanya, walau mungkin terkesan lancang.

"Siapa?"

Barulah saat itu Ino akhirnya melakukan kontak mata lebih lama dengannya. Ada aura dominansi dan kekuatan yang memancar dari sorot matanya. Aura yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak bisa memalingkan muka. Jatuh terpesona.

Ino yang percaya diri. Ino yang biasanya ia kenal tampak hadir kembali.

Irisnya yang merah darah menatap lurus. Mengunci sepasang miliknya di tempat, memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Kata-kata itu mengiring begitu saja. Terutarakan dengan menatap lurus ke arahnya, tanpa berkedip.

_Apa jangan-jangan..._

Jantung Sai seketika bergemuruh. Meraung-rauung. berdetak menggila dari balik tulang rusuknya memikirkan posibilitas itu.

Tapi tidak mungkin.

Atau...

_...Mungkinkah?_

Tak ingin dibuai oleh delusi tak masuk akal, maka Sai pura pura bodoh saja. Ia takut ia salah tangkap dan hanya berakhir kecewa.

"Entahlah, mungkin Shikamaru?" ia mencari nama lain yang ia ingat pernah disebutkan Ino. Jarinya menggaruk pipi, "Chouji?"

Ia paling sering mendengar nama dua lelaki itu disebut sebut okeh gadis itu. Dua teman dekat Ino yang juga berasal dari bangsa succubi-incubi. Apalagi mereka dari kalangan klan royal juga.

Masuk akal jika Ino jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Seseorang seperti mereka, tentu akan lebih cocok mendampingi succubus seperti Ino.

Bukan dirinya.

Yang hanya manusia biasa. Bukan siapa-siapa.

"Mana mungkin," Ino mendengus keras-keras, mengibaskan tangan kemudian menekuk lengannya di depan dada, "Mereka itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri," ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sai dengan mata merah yang menyipit sanksi,

"Kau benar benar tidak tahu? Atau pura pura tidak tahu?"

Sai gelagapan, "A-aku..."

Ino bergerak mendekat, menyebrang ruangan hingga kini mereka berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

Lagi-lagi iris semerah darah itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, tak gentar.

"Cium aku,"

Hanya itu yang Ino minta.

Perintah, lebih tepatnya.

Sai tercengang untuk beberapa saat, sempat berpikir bahwa Ino bercanda, namun ia menelan bulat-bulat pemikirannya karena Ino tampak bersungguh-sungguh di sana.

Ia memilih menurut. Dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya, lagipula. Tangannya merambat untuk meraih dagu Ino, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut. Hati-hati. Seolah Ino adalah sebuah patung di museum yang sangat berharga.

Halusnya jari Sai yang menelusuri dagunya membuat kulit Ino turut berdesir-desir menyenangkan. Jadi ia pun menutup kelopak matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu itu di sana.

Sai lantas melingkarkan satu lengannya di punggung Ino, dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat hingga akhirnya ia bisa menawan bibirnya dalam sebuah pagutan mesra. Bibir delima itu terasa sangat adiktif, dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang berpikir begitu. Ino turut mengejar kemana bibir itu pergi, membenturkan dan saling melumat, menimbulkan letupan sensasi. Ia membiarkan lengannya merambat, dari dada lalu naik ke leher untuk melingkarkannya di sana.

Ino membiarkan kedua sayapnya yang lebar mengepak membuka, lalu sengaja ia lingkarkan untuk melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih saling berbagi jalinan.

Meskipun Ino berdiri tanpa busana, tanpa sehelai pun benang, ciuman itu tak sarat nafsu. Yang ada hanya kekaguman. Tulus memuja.

Ciuman itu lembut, benar-benar terasa berbeda dari yang mereka bagi kemarin sepanjang malam.

Oksigen menjadi kebutuhan primer, sehinga akhirnya pun mereka terpaksa melepaskan diri, walau sejujurnya masih enggan.

"Sekarang..." gumam Ino, dahinya sengaja ia tempelkan dengan milik Sai, "Sekarang... kau tahu siapa kan?"

"Jatuh cinta padaku tidak akan mudah,"

Kontras dengan makna kalimatnya, Sai justru mengatakannya dengan bibir yang mengkurva hangat. Bahagianya tak bisa disembunyikan.

Bagaimana tidak? Perasaan yang ia kira bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata justru berbalas.

"Persetan," kata Ino, tak acuh, "Kau pikir mencintaiku juga akan mudah?"

"Kau membuatnya menjadi mudah," Sai berbisik, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka berdua yang ada dalam prosimiktas dekat, saling bersandar dahi.

"Maka aku juga ingin membuatnya menjadi mudah untukmu," bisik Ino, final. Tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Ia menarik diri untuk beralih memeluk Sai, menyamanakan sisi wajahnya ke leher pria itu. Sai sedikit mendesis tatkala ia bisa merasakan sisi tanduk Ino mengenai lehernya. Tidak sakit, hanya terasa dingin.

Sang succubus yang bersandar di lehernya itu memberinya satu kecupan di permukaan kulitnya, menggumam kemudian,

"Jadi tolong ajari aku?"

Sai tahu ia mungkin lancang. Dan ia tahu kisah mereka tidak akan mudah ke depannya. Ada banyak arang rintang yang akan menghadang.

Tapi ia biarkan momen ini menjadi milik mereka berdua, seutuhnya. Berpura-pura bahwa _semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Sai mengecup dahi Ino, dan berbisik di sana,

.

"Dengan senang hati,"

* * *

**• end •**

* * *

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (a long one, lol):
> 
> Halo, ini smut keduaku buat inosai. Masih belajar bikin smut xD Yang jelas ini lebih eksplisit dari sebelumnya sih :"D saya biasanya bikim implisit implisit aje, tapi sekarang memberanikan diri WKWKWK. Awww mlu banget
> 
> Ga kerasa juga tetiba udah 11k aja wkwkw. Panjang banget :( semoga tidak bosan baca sampai akhir. Sebenernya pingin buat universe ini jadi multichap, entah sequel atau prequel? Tapi gatau sih bakal kejadian atau ga.
> 
> Maaf ya kalo misal masih ada typo bertebaran, alurnya gaje dan smut-nya kurang atau apa.
> 
> Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.
> 
> Tapi apapun itu, terima kasih banyak ya sudah berkenan membaca :D


End file.
